AMOR DIMENSIONAl
by ying-fa luna 18
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran son novios pero algo los va a unir mas van a descubrir otos yo y los van a ayudar, que que van a pelear por una pluma. PRIMER FIC NO SEAN DUROS
1. Llegando a un nuevo mundo

AMOR DIMENSIONAL

NOTA: Card Captor Sakura y Tsubasa Cronicles es propiedad de CLAMP. La verdad yo no le entiendo a lo de los clones asique olvídenlo para mí no hay clones así que am so sorry honey (lo siento mucho cariño). Bueno empezando con las explicaciones:

Shaoran li vive desde hace 2 años en tomoeda y es novio de Sakura

Para diferenciar a Shaoran li con Syaoran a uno lo voy a poner con "h" y al otro con "y". Princesa Sakura lo voy a escribir solo sakura y a la otra le voy a poner sakurita ok. (solo cuando aparezcan juntos ok)

Esta historia rodea 4 años después de la captura de la carta esperanza

Yukito vive con sakura y fujitaka (su padre) ya sabe de las cartas.

Eriol sigue en Inglaterra pero es novio de tomoyo.

Tomoyo sigue siendo la mejor amiga de sakura y son primas.

Touya es novio de kaho.

Kaho vive con Eriol al igual que Nakuru y Spinnel

Meiling sigue viviendo con Shaoran y es novia Rye (no aparece pero es primo de sakura y hermano de tomoyo ok)

Todos los jóvenes (sakura, shaoran, meiling y tomoyo) van en primero de preparatoria y rye en segundo.

La princesa sakura y syaoran tienen 16 fye tiene 25 y kurogane 27.

Syaoran y su grupo siguen buscando las plumas de sakura

Empecemos

Capitulo uno

-sakura ya levántate- dijo un animal con forma de gato amarillo con alas- ¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

- hay kero que forma de despertar es esa ay no voy a llegar tarde- dijo una muchacha muy hermosa de pelo claro con ojos verdes esmeralda- tomoyo me va a matar- dijo corriendo vistiéndose

- deja eso lo que te va a ser tu profesor cuando vea que llegas tarde otra vez- dijo kero

-ya se kero adiós- dijo sakura bajando corriendo las escaleras- ¡buenos días!-

- hay monstro llegas tarde- dijo un hombre de 24 años de pelo negro y ojos negros

-ya se- dijo sakura- bueno adiós touya-

EN EL PARQUE PINGÜINO una burbuja caía del cielo y aparecieron 2 hombres, una cosa blanca, un muchacho y una muchacha.

-puu llegamos que bonito lugar- dijo mokona (cosa blanca)

-verdad que si mokona- syaoran- se encuentra bien princesa

- si syaoran- dijo la princesa

-parece que apenas es de mañana- dijo kurogane- oye bollo con patas sientes alguna pluma-

- si pero no estoy segura de ser una pluma pero se acerca- mokona

- escondámonos o no kurorin- dijo fye

- ¡kurogane!- kurogane

- vamos se está acercando-

EN ESO APERECE SAKURITA PATINADO TRANQUILAMENTE

-parece un muy buen día- dijo sakura y se paró de golpe- quien está ahí- dijo volteando a ver donde estaban escondidos el grupo de personas – se que ay alguien ahí salgan-

-sakura a quien le hablas- dijo tomoyo

- a nadie vámonos- dijo sakura

-a donde- dijo tomoyo- oye porque no fuiste a la escuela-

-por eso vámonos a la escuela- dijo sakura

- pero si ya se acabo- dijo tomoyo preocupándose- ¿Por qué no fuiste?

- como ¡ya se acabo!-

-si sakura ya se acabo ¿Por qué no fuiste?-

- pero si iba en camino es imposible-

- pues no del todo li estaba muy preocupado-

- ay no-

- ay si dijo el profesor que si querías hacer el examen fueras mañana a las nueve-

- está bien, lo que pasa es que sentí una presencia rara-

-rara-

- sí pero no me escuches ya vámonos-

-si-

Así se fueron las chicas.

-como nos descubrió-

- si aunque ni siquiera se dio cuenta del pasar del tiempo-

-era una chica con una presencia parecida a la de las plumas pero no completamente-

-quien sabe mejor buscamos un lugar para dormir aunque esa chiquilla se parecía a la princesa-

Que les pareció les gusto pues ami si bueno hasta la proxisima soy Ying-fa luna 18 chao.


	2. sentimientos encontrados

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Me disculpo atentamente por no haber podido escribir antes lo que paso inicie clases y eso… además de que no sabía si les había gustado, bueno ya saben lo demás sakurita y Shaoran romance y demás jaja.

AMOR DIMENCIONAL

En una habitación una hermosa muchacha que no pasaba de 16 años terminaba de estudiar cuando de pronto…

**RING RING (1)**

-hola habla kinomoto- dijo Sakura

-mi amor- dijo Shaoran con tono preocupado

-hola que paso te escuchas preocupado- preocupada

-¿porque no hablamos y te cuento si?-

-estas extraño voy para allá-

* * *

EN EL PARQUE PINGÜINO

Todo estaban preocupados no tenían donde dormir por lo que optaron que Sakura y mokona en un escondite del rey pingüino, Syaoran arriba de los árboles para tener vigilado el parque y karaganes y fui en unos arbustos del otro lado de Syaoran para tener controlada el área.

Syaoran no podía dormir pensando en lo hermosa que era esa joven además que se le parecía a la princesa pero no era su otro yo así que la admiro las 8 horas. Syaoran solo quería pensar en esa joven y como si sus suplicas fueron escuchadas se iba a dormir cuando…

-hola mi amor que era lo que me querías decir- dice una muchacha con un olor que le llamo la atención.

Más tarde había reaccionado el cuándo ella le iba a besar ella tropezó y cayó.

-mi amor que haces arriba de los arboles- dijo un muchacho que cuando Syaoran lo vio supo que ella lo había confundido con él y eso le dolió y mucho.

-te estaba buscando y pensé que eras tú lo más seguro era una **ilusión**- decía Sakura mientras besaba a Shaoran- ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

-¿no has sentido esa presencia extraña?-dijo Shaoran volteando a ver en donde estaba Syaoran-¿y porque no fuiste a la escuela?- dijo con reproche

-a eso jeje lo que pasa es que venía patinando camino a la escuela y de pronto sentí una presencia y me quede ahí-dijo Sakura con cara de cachorrito nivel 5

-hay mi amor como me encanta esa carita-dijo con ternura agarrándola de la cintura que hizo que el Syaoran se pusiera celoso más de lo que ya estaba- espero que solo haga esas caras para mí-

-por supuesto- y con eso se besaron con mucha pasión y ternura pero…

-suelta a mi hermana mocoso - dijo Touya que echaba humo de los oídos.

-¿hermano que haces aquí?- dijo Sakura sorprendida

-¿Cómo que hago aquí? Vengo saliendo de casa de Yukito y te veo besándote con el mocos- dijo Touya enojado y frustrado pues el mocoso estaba con su hermana.

-Touya por favor tú sabes que el joven Li y Sakura son novios así que acompáñame a casa por favor-dijo un amable Fujitaka

-pero…

-pero nada- y se lo llevo a arrastras.

-mi amor te extrañe- dijo Shaoran mientras besaba a Sakura, **su** Sakura.

Mientras Syaoran quien estaba auto envidiándose se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía con la princesa Sakura. Él estaba enamorado de la princesa Sakura.

Debajo de un enorme pingüino una bella princesa se daba cuenta de lo que sentía hacia su salvador.

Notas de Autora este capítulo lo hice para ya darle emoción porque literal no tenía ni idea de que escribir. Cuando vi tsubasa nunca se declararon su amor o al menos se daban cuenta de eso asique aquí lo tienen.

Madame ideas plisss

Atte. Ying-fa lunita 18


	3. Un Nuevo Compañero

**AMOR DIMENCIONAL**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **muchísimas gracias a todos sus comentarios la verdad eso me llena de alegría. Este capítulo no tenía continuación pero… gracias a **_seleneandrussellmartinez _**pude continuarlo. Aparte que estoy escribiendo un nuevo fanfic estilo drabbles de HALLOWEEN espero que lo lean. **NOTA:** sorry por no ponerlo antes pero pensé que era demasiado obvio Card Captor Sakura y Tsubasa Chronicle son de la propiedad de Clamp.

**CAPITULO 3: UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

Era un día común en una ciudad tan normal como extraña. Tomoeda estaba soleada sin ni una sola nube. Dos personas estaban abrasadas viendo el hermoso día y escuchando el canto de los pájaros. Uno de ellos era más alto casi por una cabeza tenía el cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos color ámbar. La otra persona era una hermosa joven con el pelo castaño claro y unas hermosas joyas color verde esmeralda en vez de ojos. Ellos se amaban, y se notaba a lenguas que se amaban… había una química palpable.

-¡SAKURA!- se escuchó un grito de un joven

-hay no- dijo la muchacha de ojos esmeralda- ya me tengo que ir mi amor-

- no te vayas- dijo su guapo novio siendo interrumpido por…

-¡sakura si no bajas yo voy por ti!- dijo un joven de 24 años de ojos oscuros

-me tengo que…

- pero fue interrumpida por unos labios que la besaban con amor, ternura y hasta pasión.

-ve pero mañana nos vemos a las 4 en el café "eyes of kitty" (osea "ojos del demonio" luego les digo porque le puse ese nombre)

AL SIGUIENTE DIA A LAS 3:32 PM EN LA HABITACION DE UN MUCHACHO

Lo más seguro conociendo a Sakura vaya a llegar tarde al menos como 15 minutos de retraso…

ya se voy a llegar 20 minutos (**N/A: **a mi si me lo hacen tengo esa mala costumbre y una vez me suspendieron en la escuela)

A LAS 4 PM DE ESE MISMO DIA EN LA CAFETERIA "EYES OF KITTY"

-vaya por primera vez en mi vida llego temprano a algo y no esta Shaoran- decía Sakura.

Sakura iba vestida de jeans claros con una blusa gris y un bolso del mismo color, tacones negros.

En eso ve a una persona con una camisa negra y jeans negros y un saco color piel claro. Y lo identifico era Shaoran. Fue y se sentó con el. Él le miro con ternura y luego la besa tierna y amorosamente.

-te extrañe mucho mi amor- dijo melosamente en el oído mientras la sentaba en sus piernas

-Shaoran quédate quieto-dijo una sonrojada Sakura

-no mi amor ayer me dejaste solo hoy no vas a correr la misma suerte- dijo sensualmente a Sakura

-¿enserio?-dijo una divertida Sakura

-si por que v…- no pudo terminar porque el teléfono de Sakura empezó a sonar por arte de magia con insistencia

-creo que si- dijo con una sonrisa Sakura

- hola habla Sakura- dijo Sakura atravez del teléfono

-_Sakura ven a casa al parecer alguien asalto la cocina-_ dijo un Touya enojado

-no me digas el muñeco de felpa- dijo con burla Shaoran

_- oye tu maldito mocoso que haces con MI hermana- _dijo un todavía mas enojado

-esto – después de ese apasionante beso

-_ quítale las manos a mi hermana o no respondo maldito mocoso- _dijo Touya

-yo también te digo lo mismo _cuñadito_- dijo Shaoran antes de colgar el teléfono

- Shaoran que hiciste- dijo una preocupada Sakura

- nada ¿vamos al cine?

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA

-hola alumno hoy vamos a tener a un nuevo compañero en clase- dijo el profesor- entre por favor-

-hola soy Hitomi Rae- dijo un guapo muchacho de la misma estatura que Shaoran 1.80 de pelo rubio y ojos azules- espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo con la mirada clavada en Sakura, desgraciadamente Shaoran se dio cuenta ello.

-te vas a sentar atrás de la señorita Daidouji- dijo el profesor- señorita Daidouji puede levantar la mano- Y así tomoyo levanta la mano Cuando Hitomi iba caminando y se paro enfrente Sakura y le dijo: -pero que hermosa señorita- y de la nada le da una rosa de color rojo (que significa amor)

-awww- dijeron todos en el salón en forma de coro

-señor Rae puede sentarse por favor- dijo el profesor empezando a molestar. Hitomi se fue a sentar no sin antes sentir que es fulminado por mas de medio salón (ósea los hombres y shaoran)

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **HOLIS A TODO EL MUNDO SORRY POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES NO TENIA IMAGINACION. BESOS Y MIL GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON SIGAN ASI LA RAZON DE QUE YO ESCRIBA SON POR USTEDES

LOS AMO BESOS

Ying-fa lunita 18

MUA

PD: puse fotos en mi facebook y voy a subir de cada capitulo ok mi facebook es: Ying-fa Luna

ok ahora si CHAO


	4. un beso y un futuro?

**AMOR DIMENSIONAL**

**BY: YING-FA **

Habían terminado las clases y un muchacho rubio esperaba a su compañera.

-Sakura espérame por favor – gritaba el pobre muchacho corriendo hacia su compañera – no me quieres hablar verdad?- dijo fingiendo ser dolido

-claro que no solo que ya me tengo que ir- dijo apurándose a irse

-te lo puedo explicar- dijo el tocando el hombro de Sakura

-no tienes nada que explicar Rae- dijo una potente y casi ronca voz de Shaoran.

-tu no te metas- dijo enojado Hitomi

-tengo muchas cosas que hacer Rae nos vemos mañana ¿nos vamos Shaoran?- dijo seriamente  
Sakura (ok nada propio)

-pero ¡Kinomoto!- grito histérico Hitomi

Sakura iba consternada por lo que había pasado hace unas cuantas horas.

**FLASH BACK**

Después de que Hitomi Rae le diera la flor a Sakura, se retiro a sentar no sin antes preservar una mirada llena de odio, no sin antes responderle del mismo modo a Li.

Al receso Sakura estaba esperando sola a su novio y de la nada llega Hitomi Rae va y le da un beso (boca) a Sakura ella no pudo ni reaccionar ni defenderse pues l a había agarrado con un brazo la cintura y su con su otra mano en la cabeza de Sakura. Lo peor fue que Shaoran le había visto.

Shaoran era una sopa de celos, fue y le dio un golpe que dejo a Hitomi Rae en el piso.

-como se te ocurrió besar a Sakura desgraciado- y se fue a golpes con Rae. Obviamente que los dos eran muy buenos en peleas y si Sakura no hubiera intervenido hubieran acabado hasta que uno de los dos muriera.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Cuando Sakura entro a su casa no había nadie asique se fue a bañar para luego acabar en brazos de Morfeo.

Por otra parte Hitomi tenia un plan malévolo en manos separar a su Sakura de el idiota de Li.

-muy bien Li tu peor pesadilla se va volver realidad- dijo para después dar una carcajada diabólica.

Shaoran estaba a punto de dormirse hasta que sonó su teléfono.

-buenas noches habla Shaoran Li- dijo casi soñolientamente.

-hijo te traigo noticias que son de suma importancia- dijo Ylean

-que paso ahora madre- dijo preocupado

-bueno muy pronto, tu sabes que un líder tanto del clan como del concilio necesita- dijo Ylean

-no querrá decir que los del concilio quieren imponerme un matrimonio arreglado- dijo enojado Shaoran

-no hijo, eso no, el concilio quiere tener a la maga mas poderosa como líder…-

-madre quien es ella?-

- es la maestra de cartas Xiaolang, yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos por que se nota que esa muchacha es buena y me encantaría como nuera, además sé que tu estas enamorado de ella- dijo

-mmm bueno pero yo no quiero que ella se sienta obligada a nada asique madre tengo que colgar- dijo Shaoran como tomate

-si pero mañana quiero respuestas- y colgó

- Sakura como mi esposa- empezó a soñar Shaoran con lo fantástico que seria que Sakura fuera su esposa, que ella fuera la madre de sus hijos (ante este pensamiento se sonrojo todavía mas) y se fue durmiendo.

* * *

-Mmm que buen sueño tuve.- Shaoran se acababa de dar cuenta de algo el había crecido mas su voz se escuchaba mas ronca y tenia mas musculo. Volteo hacia abajo haber que tenia en encima y se dio cuenta que era un brazo. Siguió el camino del brazo encontandose a una desnuda Sakura, obviamente se sonrojo y se movio bruscamente causando que sakura se despertara.

-mmm que pasa mi amor- dijo sakura sobándose el ojo con su mano izquierda, tapándose con la cobija su pecho con la derecha para ya después poderse sentar.

-Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo algo sonrojado

-¿Dónde?-dijo inocentemente sakura.

-Pues aquí donde mas- dijo perdiendo el control.

- hay que te pasa shaoran estas muy raro hoy- dijo llendose a la orilla de la cama para ponerse su bata y salirse de la habitación.

-pero ¿donde estoy yo? ¿Por qué sakura esta aquí?- ya se iba a levantar cuando se dio cuenta de que el también estaba desnudo(esta parte yo no lo invente lo vi en una película pero era otro tipo de drama y el protagonista si sabia donde estaba y porque estaba asi) agarro lo primero que vio y se metio a bañar. Cuando salio se dio cuenta de un peculiar aroma y se fue diercto a la cocina encontrándose a una sexy Sakura cocinando un rico desayuno estilo ingles. El se dio cuenta que sakura usaba una arjolla que el conocía bien, pues como no la iba a reconocer si era el anillo de la familia Li. Estonces pensó que era una visión o el futuro no sabia pero lo que si sabia que Sakura, Su Sakura, ya no era mas Sakura Kinomoto, sino Sakura Li y eso lo lleno de orgullo.

Luego ambos se fueron a su trabajo, al parecer sakura era una famosa modelo y el un famoso ejecutivo. El luego, luego se dio cuenta que la hora de Sakura en su trabajo ya

Había terminado entonces se fue a la agencia y se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Sakura, Su Sakura se estaba besando con otro y ese otro era nada mas y nada menos que…

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **si con mi hermano, ok no pero en serio que tal me salio. Sorry por no haber podido actualizar antes, ya tenia el capitulo pero a mi hermosa madre se le ocurrio embarazarse y no de un solo chamaco si no de unos mellizos, imagínense mi gente chula si deporsi yo fui, mas bien soy super tremenda, traviesa me queda chica según mis conocidos y bien asique espero que les este gustando el tramita, no puse a tsubasa por que no quiero ellos siguen buscando dos cosas:

refugio

que mocona cienta la presencia de una pluma.

ATTE

Ying-fa luna 18


	5. Un sueño o Vision

**XIAOLANG'S P.O.V.**

No me lo creo, ¿Cómo la persona que mas amo y a quien supuestamente estoy casado se esté besando con ¡HITOMI RAE?! No puede ser posible, lo mas seguro es que sea como en la preparatoria, donde el la obligo…

-claro que no ellos son amantes desde hace 5 meses- dijo como leyendo mi mente, una bonita joven, estatura promedio, pelo largo, ojos azules,- no se si me recuerdes- viéndome la cara- mi nombre es Naomi Rae, soy su esposa, desde hace 5 meses que el anda distante, ellos juegan a engañarnos, una vez lo seguí y me lo tope haciéndolo con ella- mientras apretaba los puños- cuando lo vi le pedí una explicación y sabes lo que me dijo el muy descarado- con ahora lagrimas en los ojos- me dijo que no era lo suficientemente mujer como para satisfacer sus "NECESIDADES", pero al parecer su esposa bien que lo hace.-

No creo lo que estoy escuchando (*sorry por la siguientes palabras*) Sakura es una zorra con todas sus letras.

** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Xiaolang se fue muy indignado a su supuesto departamento y se dio cuenta que había un horario, al parecer, ella llegaría en un momento. Xiaolang se fue hacia su recamara, al llegar cerro la puerta y se acostó a esperar. De repente se oyó un movimiento en la cerradura, se abrió la puerta mostrando a una sorprendida Sakura.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Sakura's P.O.V.**

Que hace el aquí debería estar trabajando, nunca en nuestros 4 años de casados, jamas a llegado antes.

-¿te sorprende que este aquí?- pregunto. ¿Cómo que si me sorprende? Claro que me sorprende. [Fin De Sakura's P.O.V.] Sakura entro y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. -¿Qué te pasa? Que mi nombre signifique lobo no quiere decir que te vaya a comer-.

-no lo que pasa es que es raro verte aquí ¿pasa algo?- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco. Pues bien, era algo extraño ver a su esposo ahí ¿relajado? No eso era seguro.

-porque debería pasar algo, nomas quería saber si mi esposa estaba bien- dijo mientras se levantaba- pero pasa algo curioso, mi queridísima esposa- Xiaolang ponía seguro a la puerta- me es- Sakura se puso de pie- ¡INFIEL! ¿Como puede de ser posible Sakura?- dijo mientras la zarandeaba de los brazos- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto una preocupada princesa preguntaba por su amado amigo quien todavía no despertaba.

-¿le ocurre algo princesa?- pregunto un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos azules llamado Williams

-solo me preguntaba ¿Cuándo va a despertar? ¿Por qué esta así?- pregunto la princesa Sakura hacia Williams

-yo creo que pronto, muy pronto- dijo misteriosamente- aquí tiene su te

** *PENSAMIENTO DE WILLIAMS***

Tomate tu te princesa, no te preocupes por esta imbécil, ve y captura tus plumitas, para que se las des de regalo a tu ''AMADO''

***FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO DE WILIAMS***

-ah gracias- dijo la princesa, para después de darle un sorbo a su te cayo desmayada.

**◄ACLARACIONES►**

Shaoran (ccs) y Syaoran (tcr) tienen el mismo sueño solo que se adapta sus situaciones

Syaoran: -antagonista Williams

-y el escenario es del reino

Shaoran: -antagonista Hitome

-escenario es pues la ciudad

**◄ACLARACIONES►**

En unas habitaciones de color verde, en forma paralela, despertaban dos jóvenes idénticos murmurando "no, no, no" un par de veces. Se despertaron al mismo tiempo pero en diferentes lugares (n/a: por si no me di a entender son los dos Shaoran's solo que en habitaciones distintas y reaccionaron igual ya que tuvieron el mismo sueño).

-ahh fue un sueño- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Pero ambos sabían que no debían confiarse ya que los sueños se pueden volver realidad.

* * *

N.A.: o por Dios, ya a todos los que había prometido por fin lo subí. Lo siento solo que lo tenia en mi USB y mi USB no lo encontraba así que aquí esta. Esta semana sin falta subo SCCC al lo mejor le cambio el nombre asique ustedes lectores deciden, envíen comentarios pliss con sus propuestas yo y mi mejor amiga los subiremos en el próximo capitulo y ustedes votan. Esta primera fase se cierran propuestas el 26 de marzo asique tienen un mes.

Besitos

Ying-fa Luna


End file.
